felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Gunther
Gunther is a tall, mysterious figure, whose face is always hidden behind a scarf, large opaque goggles and a Chinese-style pointy hat. He possess a firm, commanding voice and is a master of evasion and deception. He is also a very skilled con-artist who doesn't hesitate to take advantage of others. Gunther has been trapped in Felarya for so long that he has mostly forgotten where he came from. Through patient and methodical observation he has managed to learn the hunting tactics of the inhabitants of Felarya, and thus knows how best to avoid them. However, his evasion skills alone are not enough to survive in Felarya, so he constantly seeks artificial means to help him hide or run from foes who would make him their dinner. To this end, Gunther set about collecting items of power and useful artifacts that could either be used or, at least, sold for a good price. Gunther is very difficult to corner and seems to always have a means of escape at his disposal. The biggest problem Gunther faced was that people aren't generally very willing to give up their rare and powerful artifacts to a total stranger. He's not a very good fighter, so he couldn't just take them, so instead he developed his skills as both a salesman and as a charlatan. Gunther has one of Felarya's most convincing poker face (well poker voice) and he claims that he could charm a naga (a claim which he has repeatedly refused to test). Modus operandi Over the years, Gunther has developed some pretty effective modes of operation. His favorite is this one: He first finds a suitable candidate for providing useful equipment. These usually consist of strangers to Felarya, since anyone else wouldn't be dumb enough to be wandering around in the middle of the jungle, and if they weren't strangers to Felarya then they certainly wouldn't stay to chat. Under the false pretense of being an authority figure of some sort, Gunther proceeds to probe his victims for information. He then tries to con them into believing he can help them, by offering to sell them a useful item. If they don't buy it right away he turns to leave. Nine times out of ten the victims quickly change their tune, for fear of letting something that can help them just slip through their fingers. He makes his demands and offers a "useful tool" in return. This tool is almost invariably a custom made flare gun, made from simple materials and designed to fire one shot. After the transaction is complete Gunther quickly leaves with his ill gotten goods, and the moment his is out of sight he runs as fast as he can. Upon seeing the flare fired predators for miles around are drawn toward it's source, and once there they proceed to make a quick snack out of Gunther's victims, erasing any evidence of the crime. There is no particular reason why Gunther so carelessly uses other people. Some claim that it comes as a result of hard living in the jungle and knowing that it's either "kill or be killed", but the few who know how his mind truly works understand that deep down Gunther is just a complete and total jerk. Gunther's modus operandi *Gunther belongs to Rythmear. Contact Category:Characters Category:Human Characters